


Because Designation: Roxanne Ritchi Asked

by setepenre_set



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set
Summary: The evolution of Megamind and Roxanne's relationship, as told through brainbot code updates.





	Because Designation: Roxanne Ritchi Asked

_ **protocol 1** _

 A_commands / directives / requests of Designation: Megamind [Status: Daddy] are to be obeyed at own discretion

* * *

 _ **protocol 2** _

A_commands / directives / requests of Designation: Minion [Status: Uncle] are to be obeyed at own discretion

* * *

__status update_

Designation : **Roxanne Ritchi**

Status: **Damsel**

* * *

_ **protocol : damsel** _

A_prevent harm of Designation : Roxanne Ritchi [Status: Damsel]

B_prevent escape of Designation: Roxanne Ritchi

C_ subroutine [ B ] is secondary to subroutine [ A ]

D_commands of Designation: Roxanne Ritchi are to be obeyed at own discretion in pursuance of [ A ]

E_subroutine [ D ] is not to be revealed to Designation: Roxanne Ritchi

_/protocol update_

F_unless you have a very good reason

_/protocol update_

G_ “because Designation: Roxanne Ritchi asked” is not a very good reason

* * *

__/cancellation of protocol : damsel__

* * *

_ _status update_

Designation: **Roxanne Ritchi**

Status: **Girlfriend**

* * *

 _ **protocol : girlfriend** _

A_prevent harm of Designation: Roxanne Ritchi [Status: Girlfriend]  
  
B_commands / directives / requests of Designation: Roxanne Ritchi are to be obeyed at own discretion

_/protocol update_

C_yes of course you’re allowed to tell her this time

_/protocol update_  

D_yes I was wrong before “because Designation: Roxanne Ritchi asked” is a very good reason

* * *

__status update_

Designation: **Roxanne Ritchi**

Status: **Mommy**

* * *

_/protocol update_

E_no you are not allowed to keep Designation: Roxanne Ritchi from “escaping” the Lair

F_that hasn’t been part of your programming since the cancellation of protocol: damsel

G_I know that you know this don’t try to pretend

H_“because you didn’t want mommy to leave for work” is not an acceptable excuse

_/protocol update_

I_stop trying to “kidnap” Designation: Roxanne Ritchi while she’s at work

J_everyone keeps blaming me for it

_/protocol update_

K_yes I know I used to kidnap her that’s the point I’m trying to make

L_you’re not supposed to keep kidnapping the damsel after you stop being evil

_/protocol update_

M_yes I know you miss her so do I but mommy’s work is important

_/protocol update_

N_yes mommy will come home again after work

* * *

___ **protocol : concerned** ___

A_search auto-record footage for clips of Designation: Megamind doing / saying anything that might prove annoying / upsetting to Designation: Roxanne Ritchi

B_search time range: last two weeks

_/protocol update_  

C_submitted search results were entirely unhelpful

D_you gave me the footage of literally every filmed interaction between Designation: Megamind and Designation: Roxanne Ritchi for the last two weeks

_/protocol update_

E_I don’t know how to narrow the parameters of “annoying / upsetting” that is the problem

F_Designation: Roxanne Ritchi indicated a desire to speak to Designation: Megamind about “something important”

G_I hope it’s just the kidnapping thing if it’s the kidnapping thing I can show her the code updates and maybe she won’t be so mad at me

_/protocol update_

H_no of course I’m not going to tell her to be mad at you instead

I_it was an oversight for me not to add it to your programming before but she’ll be more likely to accept an apology from me if I can show her I’ve taken steps to address the problem

J_I hope

_/protocol update_

K_it was not the kidnapping thing

L_she’s not mad at any of us

M_I’ll explain later right now I have to go lie down or I think I might faint again

* * *

__/cancellation of protocol : concerned__

* * *

__designation update_

Designation: Megamind

Status: Daddy

  
New Designation: **Megamind Ritchi**

 


End file.
